Prioritized queues allow for items to be processed based on priority. However, assigning priority to requests for a processor solely based on priority levels can lead to higher priority requests reducing the effect of lower priority requests. By way of example, low priority requests may not be processed with conventional methods due to a processor servicing higher priority items before servicing lower priority items. Similarly, some requests for a processor may time out due to delay in handling items based solely on priority. There is a need and a desire for queue placement and order setting that allows for lower priority items to be processed while servicing high priority requests.